Kraw
Kraw is a Flexers Mixel. He is also one of the main characters. Description Kraw is the leader of the Flexers tribe. He is short in stature, but giant in ego and thinks to be the smartest Mixel ever. Kraw loves to challenge everyone to a duel of wits and his main strengths are his size, shape, and elasticity which he uses to turn into a bouncy ball. Personality Kraw is a very smart Mixel, with the drawback that he knows that he is smart and lets it go to his head. However, he does have moments of stupidity, often denying and forgetting that he had these moments until they are brought back up to him. He is a bit overdramatic and has a tendency to yell and panic easily, making exaggerated facial expressions while he does this, which sometimes startles others that happen to be near him at the time. Physical Appearance Kraw is mostly orange in color. His body also acts as his head and is a semicircle. He has six orange sickle-like legs with black tips that stick off of the end. He has a large single eye near the top of his head and a large smile with big teeth. There are two small mustache-like tentacles above his lip. A black stripe is around his center, and two long and black tentacles come out of the sides. Background Snow Half-Pipe Kraw is seen with Flurr, Slumbo, Jawg, Krader, and Flain, snowboarding along with them. He mixes with Flurr while snowboarding. Vaudeville Fun Kraw and Gobba try to win a Vaudeville contest by doing various activities through mixing. High Five Kraw and Slumbo mix to give Chomly some high-fives. Elevator Kraw is another attendant to Balk's party. Mixed Up Special Relationships Other Flexers Neutral so far. Infernites Neutral so far. Cragsters It was said that the Flexers disliked Krader, but this was proven false. The other Cragsters are neutral so far. Electroids Neutral so far. Frosticons Neutral so far. Fang Gang He is best friends with Gobba. The other Fang Gang are neutral so far. Glorp Corp Spikels Wiztastics Set Information Kraw was released as one of the Mixels sets in the June 2014 product wave. His product number is 41515 and contains 70 pieces. Kraw's in-booklet code is BO4UN3ER which is Bouncer when decoded. Trivia *He is modeled after a crawfish, which is most likely the reason he has his name. **He also could be modeled after a crab. *He is the leader of the Flexers. *He has the longest tentacles out of all the Flexers. *He replaced Flain as the Mixel on the Calling All Mixels app icon in Version 2.0, released on May 29, 2014. He was later replaced by Scorpi in 3.0. *Along with Flain and Scorpi, Kraw is a very popular member of the Mixels and is often shown as a mascot and icon for various promotional materials. **Coincidentally, he and Flain are the leaders of their tribes and the smartest out of their tribes, too. Scorpi is also a leader, although he is not known to be smart. *As shown in Vaudeville Fun, he often mixes with other Mixels instead of murping with them, as shown when he mixed with Gobba many different times. * He has the most pieces out of the Flexers. *The Mixed Up Special is the first time he speaks alone without being a mix, or speaking in unison with another Mixel. * He is the weakest and the shortest of the Flexers. * Being a Series 2 Mixel, he appeared in 5 out of 10 episodes so far (tied with Gobba and Jawg). His absences were Wrong Colors, Nixel "Mix Over", Bar B Cubes, Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness, and Fang Gang Log Toss. * Due to the fact that his name was missing from the Mixed Up Special credits, his voice actor remains unknown, despite the fact he spoke in the episode. ** He and Scorpi are the only Mixels whose voice actors are unknown. Gallery Set LEGO-Mixels-Series-2-Kraw-41515-Package-Bag-Summer-2014-e1397532701690.jpg Lego Kraw.png Kraw.png Kraw lego.png Kraw in a Glass Jar.jpg AniKraw.PNG JangBricksKraw.png Orange Collection.png Kraw Front.png Kraw Back.png Artwork Flipped kraw.PNG Flexers.jpg AppIcon Kraw.jpg Kraw Bio.jpg Sledding Mixels.jpg Scared Mixels.jpg Another kraw icon.jpg The Judges.jpg|But we worked so hard... Vaudeville Toonzone.jpg Kraw.jpg Sled!.jpg|ICE HALF-PIPE! Kraw looking straight.jpg High Five.jpg krawicon.png bouncy kraw.png Jolly good show?.jpg|Kraw is upset 41515_Kraw_b-1.png|Kraw's other artwork. Kraw look pissed..png|YEAH WITH WHO?! WERE DOOOOOOMEZ.png Ouchhhhhh.png I got a cubit!.png Lol Kraw.png WAH.png|Kraw when unmixable Kraw Mixels.com bio.png|Mixels.com bio Frontkraw.PNG SideKraw.png kraw_thumb.png Kraw Icon.png Thrown cubit.png Error5.png|Kraw without legs other logo for series 2.png Kraw in Mixels Pie Graph.png|Kraw in Mixels Pie Graph, also seen on Mixels.com kraw tiny photo.png Whatch out.png Snow_half_pipe_kraw_and_flurr_mix_HD.png Combinations Cartoon Mixes Voleraw.PNG|With Volectro Krambo.png|With Slumbo Flaw.PNG|With Flurr Krabba.PNG|With Gobba Krawder.png|With Krader Slraw Sticker.png|with slumbo Murps What the hell.PNG|With Slumbo LEGO Mixes KrawTentroLEGO.jpg|With Tentro FlurrKrawLEGO.jpg|With Flurr SlumboKrawLEGO.jpg|With Slumbo Murps GobbaKrawLEGO.jpg|With Gobba JawgKrawLEGO.jpg|With Jawg ChomlyKrawLEGO.jpg|With Chomly KrawBalkLEGO.jpg|With Balk LunkKrawLEGO.jpg|With Lunk Category:Mixel Creatures Category:2014 Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Flexers Category:One Eyes Category:Six legs Category:Shortest mixels Category:More than two legs Category:Smart Mixels Category:Main Characters Category:Circular Mixels Category:Mixels with tentacles Category:Orange Category:Black higlights Category:Black highlights Category:Series 2 Category:Characters with facial hair Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Mixels who like Hamlogna Sandwiches